herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:I'm Blue daba dee daba die/Pure Good Proposal: Master Oogway
I had one last proposal in mind so I can take a break from making them for hopefully a while so I can spend much of my time cleaning up a page on the real life villains wiki. I am not always here after all What is the Work? Kung Fu Panda is an animated film trilogy made by Dreamworks. It stars a Panda named Po who learns the secrets of Kung Fu and uses them to defend the valley of peace from enemies like Tai Lung,Shen,Kai, and many other enemies. Po also interacts with many heroes like Shifu and the furious five, and Po develops complex relationships with these heroes.Kung Fu Panda is not just a movie trilogy, it also has shorts explaining the Kung Fu Panda backstory of characters like the furious five and Masters Ox,Crock,and Thundering Rhino, and 2 TV shows, Legends of Awesomeness and Paws of Destiny. Who is He? What Has he Done? Master Oogway is a wise Galapagos Tortise who invented the art of Kung Fu. He explored the world and eventually found the valley of peace. There, he invented Kung Fu at the sacred pool of tears(where Shifu later taught po). Oogway also made the dragon scroll and planted the peach tree of heavenly wisdom. One day, he befriended Kai and they were good friends. When Oogway was wounded in battle, Kai and an injured Oogway headed to the panda village where they used the power of Chi to heal him. Oogway used this new chi for good, Kai used this new chi for evil, Oogway defeated kai and banished him to the spirit realm. Oogway later returned to the valley of peace and he protected it from threats like Ke-Pa,the Scorpion, and Fenghua. Oogway wasn't finished with going to other lands, one day, he went to Guangzhou(not known if this is a fictional counterpart to the real world city of Guangzhou in southern China) to watch a fight between Masters Ox,Crock,and Thundering Rhino. After the fight, Oogway managed to convince them to fight the Wu sisters because Oogway said they will gain "riches". When the 3 got trapped on a volcanic rock that was going into a volcano, Oogway saved them, but he "simply fell". This motivated the 3 masters to fight for honor and they defeated the Wu sisters, and Oogway was delighted at their moral change . Oogway also put a stop to Monkey's antics and tricks by defeating him in combat, Monkey tripped and fell into a crashing post, but Oogway saved monkey's life and helped him become the comedic and helpful Hero we know today. One day, Oogway informed shifu, that shifu's new student and adopted son, Tai Lung, was evil, this led Tai Lung to attack the jade palace, but Oogway stopped him and imprisoned him. 20 years later, Oogway informed Shifu that Tai Lung escaped and he needs to choose the dragon warrior. The dragon warrior festival commenced, and Oogway chose Po, a dimwitted and fat panda. This led shifu to try to kick out Po so he can choose somebody else, and Shifu drove crazy and ran to Oogway about how incompetent Po is. Oogway responded saying that he needs to mentor po and if he nurtures him, he will be a responsible dragon warrior. Oogway then passed to the spirit realm, with his legacy in the valley of peace of being a wise mentor. Admirable Standard Usually, the KFP heroes heroism and heroic deeds are protecting the valley of peace/panda village from threats. This is not the case with Master Oogway, not only does Oogway protect the valley of peace from threats,Oogway also travels china to guide misguided people to goodness such as Monkey. Oogway also can put others lives over his, such as when he jumped to save Masters Ox,Crock,and Rhino. The only one who did heroic deeds like that was Shifu, but didn't Oogway teach Shifu in the 1st place? Oogway is also ready to sacrifice himself for others when the rock was about to fall into the volcano, Oogway sacrificed himself by falling into the lava and saving the 3 masters instead. Oogway also forgives his enemies like when he saved Monkey's life even though Monkey was hostile to Oogway and tried to challenge him in battle. Corrputing Factors Unlike almost all the heroes in Kung Fu Panda, Oogway doesn't have a single corrupting factor. He isn't wrathful and way too overbearing and harsh like Shifu,aggressive like tigress, outright like the rest of the Furious Five, he even is better than the main hero Po, who showed vengeance when he confronted Lord Shen. The only thing you may say is a corrputing factor is that Oogway kills, but the thing is, he doesn't. He either banishes them to a location like Scorpion or Kai, Paralyses and imprisones them like Tai Lung, or forgives them and teaches them how to start a new leaf like Monkey. Final Verdict Oogway is overall a wise mentor who is wise,pacifistic, cares more about the well being of others than himself, never vengeful, and overall a pure soul who's very life was to spread good across china. Well, looks like I am done for a while. I finished all my canidates.If the new rules for PG proposals say that newcomers like Me can't, well, I had a good run. This is the end of doing these for a while, but i will still be active on both wikis still helping out. See you later Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal